<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanksgiving Reunion by Pinescoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878864">Thanksgiving Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinescoops/pseuds/Pinescoops'>Pinescoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinescoops/pseuds/Pinescoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pines twins are invited back to their parents' house to celebrate Thanksgiving after they were kicked out 4 years earlier for their forbidden love.<br/>My Thanksgiving fic for 2019</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanksgiving Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mabel shifted in the passenger seat of Dipper's car. It was clear she wasn't feeling confident about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Dipper asked once they pulled up to a red light. He turned his head to look at her. She was staring out of the window with a look of fear spread across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just that.. why this year? Of all years, why do they want us to come over this year? They didn't want to see us last year. Or the year before that. Or, like, any other year." She explained. He was asking himself those exact questions ever since they got the invite. He took in a deep shaky breath and answered her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Mabel. Best case scenario, they just missed us. Worst case scenario, this is all an elaborate set up for an intervention."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the first time their parents had contacted them since they kicked the twins out of the house after they confessed their relationship with one another. It had caught them completely off guard. Mabel loved their parents and was really excited to see them again after four long years, but she couldn't get that sinking feeling out of her gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've got a bad feeling about this." She said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The light turned green and they continued the drive towards their parents house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too Mabel. Me too."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Four Years Prior</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU TWO ARE WHAT!?" Their father shouted. It felt like all of Piedmont could hear him. Mabel hid behind her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L-look w-we know it-it's wrong. Bu-but we love each other." Dipper nervously stammered. He tried to defend their case the best he could, but he was utterly frightened of his dad, especially when he raised his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense! You two can't love each other!" Their mother started, "You're related for fuck's sake! You're a sick fuck Mason!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No he's not!" Mabel finally piped up to defend their love. She rarely ever talked back to their parents, so this shocked her mom. Tears were streaming from the twins' eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long has this been going on for!?" Their dad asked furiously. He wasn't fully prepared for what he heard next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Six... years..?" Mabel answered cautiously. Their father looked like he was going to punch something.. or someone. He grabbed a pill bottle that was sitting on the coffee table, poured two into his hand and dropped into his mouth. As he grasped his cup to wash them down, they're mother argued harder towards the incestuous couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you two think this was okay? This has to stop immediately!" she shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, please!" Mabel shouted back and wrapped her arms around Dipper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom! W-we're adults and w-we really love each other! There's got to be some other w-way! He argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No! You two are breaking up immediately!" She rebutted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-w-we could.. move out! You wouldn't have to see us again! Please!" Mabel tried to reason between sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine! You want to move out!?" Their dad spoke. Both the twins nodded their heads. "Then pack your shit up and get the fuck out!" He shouted. Without a word, they rushed up to their rooms as their parents continued talking about them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It only took an hour and a half for them grab their stuff and throw it into Dipper's car. They had only been home from college for about a month, so some of their stuff was still packed. As Dipper looked over what he had packed, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Were his parents really kicking them out? His question was quickly answered as him and Mabel walked down the stairs with the last of their stuff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't even think about coming back until you've fixed those heads of yours!" Their dad shouted at them. They booked it out the front door and quickly threw themselves into Dipper's car. He backed up out of the driveway and drove down the neighborhood until their parents house was out of sight. They pulled over to the side of the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well that went as well as I expected." She said quietly. The sun was already down and they were beginning to feel tired. Dipper slammed his head on the steering wheel out of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry Mabel. Its all my fault." He said while trying to keep the tears from flowing. He had to stay strong, for her, for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No Dip. It's my fault. I was the one who kissed you behind the bleachers in high school." She pulled him into a hug and cried into the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but we were fine until I had the brilliant idea that we should tell them." He argued tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. It's both of our faults." She compromised, "What are we gonna do now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know Mabes. I can see if one of my friends are awake and we'll stay there until we figure something out." He proposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than sitting in this car." She agreed. They held each other close for another couple minutes and Dipper broke the embrace. He pulled out his phone and called each person that could help. It took a while until someone finally picked up the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, uhh Logan? Can Mabel and I say at your place tonight?... Our parents kicked us out of the house... Look man I don't have time to explain. We're tired and don't have a place to stay. Can we </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay the night?... Sweet! Thank you so much man! Well be there in few... Bye" Dipper shut his phone off and turned to Mabel. "Whenever you're ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Four Years Later (Current Day)</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>They pulled up to the house they had grown up in. It hadn't changed a bit since they left. There were three other cars parked outside. It was clear that they weren't the only guests their parents had invited. Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back to signal she was ready and they stepped out of the car. She went to the backseat to grab the macaroni and cheese she prepared for the event. It included her secret ingredient that made it one hundred percent better, in her honest, and completely correct opinion. It was sprinkles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped up to the front door and Dipper knocked on it. The anticipation was driving them mad. The few seconds it took for someone to come to the door felt like hours to the twins. The one who had opened the door was their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped up to the front door and Dipper knocked on it. The anticipation was driving them mad. The few seconds it took for someone to come to the door felt like hours to the twins. The one who had opened the door was their mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Umm heh. Hi Mom.." Dipper said anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. Dipper, Mabel, it's been a while. It's nice to see you two." She greeted them and opened her arms for a hug from him. He noticed something off about the tone of her voice. It sounded like she wasn't expecting to see them, but they were the ones who invited them, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so much Mama." Mabel said as her mom wrapped her arms around her. She couldn't hug back since she had a casserole dish in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you too Mabel. Oh, where are my manners? Come in! Come in!" She invited them inside, to which they accepted. The inside of the house even looked the same. It was as if they entered a time machine to the day they left. Their mother lead the way towards the living room, where everyone was having out. Once they reached said room, their father saw them. His eyes widened and jaw dropped slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I'll be damned! They </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> came!" He shouted. His voice was a combination of excitement and anger. Dipper couldn't discern which was more prominent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course we did Dad. Why wouldn't we?" Mabel spoke. Did they not expect them to come? Obviously not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well considering the </span>
  <em>
    <span>incident</span>
  </em>
  <span> last time we saw you, we thought we'd scared you away for good." Their mother explained, "We're very sorry, but we just wanted what was best for you both. In the heat of the moment, we may have said some things we now regret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Soo.. are you alright with.. </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Dipper questioned vaguely so the rest of the family wouldn't catch on to their affair. Their mom looked back at her husband, who was standing up from his armchair and stretching his back. He gave her a nod and she turned back to the twins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll tolerate it." She said before giving them a small smile. Their father came over to give them both a short hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have you two been up to all these years?" He curiously inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just.. trying to make ends meet." Dipper answered simply, "We have an apartment on the other side of Piedmont." One of their cousins got up from the couch and came over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you're telling me you still live with your sister? Dude, you're like, what? Twenty five?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah Austin! You got a problem with it? At least my sister still wants something to do with me!" Dipper defended aggressively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dip, dude, take a chill pill. It was just a question." Austin said, who was surprised by his cousin's sudden outburst of agitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm.. going to take the mac n' cheese to the kitchen.." Mabel said as she realized she was still holding it. She was also looking for any way out of the current situation. She walked over to the dining table and set the casserole dish next to the turkey. Mabel looked over at all the food prepared for Thanksgiving and boy was there a lot of it. Green bean casserole, potato salad, a large bowl of mashed potatoes with a small bowl of gravy next to it, a large turkey, and so much more. Their parents didn't mess around when it came to Thanksgiving dinner. To her surprise, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a nose nuzzled into her neck as the pair of arms oscillated the two bodies from side to side. She left out a quiet and gentle giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dipper, we really shouldn't. Someone could walk in and we're dead meat." She reasoned. He let a small groan and broke apart from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're no fun." He said playfully. She turned around to look at her twin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am very fun. I'm the most funnest fun that ever funned." She argued towards him in the same playful tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I love you for it." Dipper whispered into her ear, giving her goosebumps. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek after making sure no one was in sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love you too Dipdop." She whispered back into his ear, causing him to shiver. Their cousin Ashley had walking into the dining room, ending their fun. Her eyes lit up as she realized who they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey! The Pines Twins! I haven't seen you guys in like.. forever!" Ashley said enthusiastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. hi Ash." Mabel returned the greeting, but not as cheery. Dipper just simply waved at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey uh Maple-" She spoke but was interrupted by Mabel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually.. it's Mabel.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh.. anyway, did you see what David did? That boy is NUTS!" She finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um no. We just got here." Mabel responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem. I got it all on my phone's camera. Here, I'll show you!" Ashley exclaimed as she pulled out her smartphone and opened up the gallery app. She quickly scrolled through a ton of photos until she reached a video and pressed play on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although it was of a lower quality than average, the video clearly showed a man (presumably David, but no facial features could be identified) riding a skateboard down the stairway's railings and doing a kickflip at the bottom. David was their cousin that dropped out of high school to pursue his dream of being a "content creator" on the internet. There were a lot of reasons to hate him (his drinking problem being one), but his skating skills were rather impressive. The twins were impressed at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well anyway, I better go make sure Austin isn't drinking. He's my designated driver. See you in a little bit Maple!" Ashley said before skipping towards the living room. Mabel rolled her eyes and Dipper let out a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So do you want to watch the game with the rest of the family, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maple</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He teased. She playfully punched his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" She giggled and they walked to the living room with the rest of the family to watch the football game.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the next couple of minutes catching up with their parents and then another branch of the family tree arrived. It was their Aunt Sandra with her husband holding their baby boy. Sandra was holding a dish of two dozen deviled eggs. Mabel stared at the infant for a hot second and winked towards Dipper. He immediately knew what she was thinking about and winked back. She loved being around babies and kids. She even volunteered at a preschool when she was in highschool for the extra credit. Mabel was a child at heart, so it was like being around "her people" as she described it. So, naturally, she wanted a little bundle o' joy of her own, but having one in her current situation was a little more.. complicated than she wished it was. In fact, everything was at least a little more complicated than it would be if she was in a more conventional relationship. They couldn't show any form of affection in public view and Mabel dreaded being asked if she had a boyfriend. As far as her friends knew, she's been single since the tenth grade. Despite all the hurdles they had to jump through to be together, she loved him more than anything. Sandra carried the eggs to the dining table with the rest of the food while her husband, Morgan, sat down next to the twins on the last available seat on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww! He's so cute! What's his name?" Mabel squealed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! His name's Isaac." Morgan answered. Mabel had already started playing with Isaac's tiny feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Careful. She might try to steal him." Dipper jokingly warned his uncle as he took a sip from his can of Pitt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'm not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad." She said. Aunt Sandra came back from the kitchen and sat uncomfortably on the floor next to the couch, which upset Mabel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aunt Sandra, you can have my seat." Mabel offered as she sat down on Dipper's knees (without his approval).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're too kind Mabel, but I don't think Dipper would want you to sit on his lap." She tried to decline politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no, it's fine. She's not that heavy. You can have the seat." Dipper insisted while he shifted to a more comfortable position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you insist." Sandra said as she sat on the much more comforting couch cushion. She attempted to make small talk with the twins, "So, um.. how've you two been? I haven't seen you guys for, like, two years. Still living together?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhh.. yeah." Dipper answered awkwardly. This was a bit of a touchy subject for them, since they couldn't tell anyone the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason they still lived together. They typically avoided answering the question because they didn't have a satisfying enough lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still? It's gotta be so suffocating living with him. Erm, no offense Mason." Sandra furthered the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No it's good. I like living with him." Mabel said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's unnatural for siblings to get along as well as you two do." Sandra finally stopped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearly two hours had passed until the family finally initiated the feast. Everyone sat around the long dinner table and did their prayers. Even though Dipper wasn't religious, he played along so he wouldn't ruin the nice family meal. </span>
  <span>After their pre-dinner traditions were finished, their father shouted “Dig in!” and everyone started eating. Their cousin Ashley announced her plans to move to Vermont. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>That’s what I’m thankful for.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>”</em>
  </b>
  <span> Mabel thought to herself. The twins remained mostly silent throughout the whole feast, besides the occasional “yeah"s,"no"s, and the whispers between each other about things they couldn’t say out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your mac and cheese was great! What’s your secret?” David’s girlfriend asked Mabel a little while after dinner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic.” Mabel answered in an almost singing voice. They both laughed, traded goodbyes, and David left with his girlfriend. She watched through the window as the car drove off it off view. She let out a sigh, which Dipper noticed and came over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why the long face?” He asked while handing her a can of soda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing.. I just wish we could be more public about you-know-what.” She answered in a whisper and popped the can of Pitt open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do too.” He softly whispered and grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers together. Thankfully, nobody was around to see them express their not-so-familial love for each other as she pulled him in for a brief, but indulging kiss. They broke apart and rested their foreheads on each other’s. Austin came around the corner and the twins separated from one another with haste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There you are! We were looking for you. Ashley and I are leaving.” Austin said as Ashley appeared from around the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay! Austin.. I’m sorry for what I said about your sister earlier. Just a heat if the moment kind of thing, y'know?” Dipper apologized and held out a fist for a bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look man I completely understand, but that wasn’t cool bro.” He said back and ignored Dipper’s gesture. He gave Mabel a hug and opened the door. Ashley walked up to Dipper and took the bump that Austin ignored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Dip! Bye Maple!” She gave them both a brief hug and left out the door with Austin. Mabel rolled her eyes and Dipper let out a chuckle at Mabel’s embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s an easy mistake to make. Okay?” Mabel said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I totally agree </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maple</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He laughed. She flicked his ear with force. “Okay, okay! I’ll stop!” He complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They returned to the living room with the rest of the family. The only ones that hadn’t left yet were Aunt Sandra, Morgan, and their kid Isaac. Mabel, of course, went to play with their baby cousin while Dipper sat on the couch and watched her. She was gentle and careful, but she was clearly having as much, if not more, fun than Isaac was. It just came so naturally to her and Dipper knew she’d make an amazing mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the last football game of the night ended, it was getting late and Aunt Sandra’s family had to leave. They traded farewells and were off to wherever they lived. The twin’s father shut the front door and turned towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know we might not see eye to eye on most things anymore, but you two are adults now and are old enough to make decisions for yourselves.” He started, “So.. I guess you two can be.. together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Dad.” Mabel said. The twins were surprised at how accepting their parents were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you change your minds?” Dipper asked out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two were willing to leave your old life behind and start anew for each other. That’s more than your father could say.” Their mother explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two want to be together, we won’t stop you.” Dad said. The twins were ecstatic to hear him say that. Mabel threw her arms around Dipper and squeezed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we miiight have something to announce as well!” Mabel started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think we do!” Dipper tried to get her to be quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dipper, I really think we should tell them!” She argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mabel, I don’t think they’re ready to hear about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet. Besides, I never finished writing my will.” He tried to reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There isn’t going to be a better moment to announce it. We should just do it and get it over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want to tell them, go ahead, but I’m just saying they’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill</span>
  </em>
  <span> us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they won’t! They love us.” Mabel said with confidence. He was shocked that she wanted to tell them so soon. Wouldn’t she want to enjoy having parents again for at least a day?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two talking about?” Their mother questioned. Surely whatever they were hiding couldn’t have been worse than an incestuous relationship that had been going on for over a </span>
  <em>
    <span>decade</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel took a deep breath and tried to compose herself for the announcement. Dipper sat on the edge of the couch cushion, ready to book it out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, Dad, I’m pregnant!” She announced with a fake smile while doing jazz hands. Silence fell over the room. Enough so that you could hear the panicked breaths Dipper was taking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My due date’s in July.” She said in an attempt to break the insufferable silence. It was futile as their parents didn’t know how to react. Their father was the one to finally break the silent spell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I.. you.. what!?” He tried to speak, but his words failed to form, “just please.. tell me that Mason isn’t the father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm.. Dip.. isn’t the.. father?” Mabel said with a lump forming in her throat. It was obvious when she lied. Their father didn’t want to look too far into the implications of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you’ve got to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> kidding me!” He shouted and reached for his pill bottle and tried to pour some into his hand, but it was empty. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“D-dad listen w-” Dipper tried to explain, but was cut off by his father, who had finally snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! You listen! You’ve been nothing but trouble for us since you decided to get all kissy kissy with your sister! I’ve tried to let you two be together, but you just have a way of making things go from bad to worse! Did you even think for one second what this would mean for the child!?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-the doctor says there were no signs of health deficiencies. The baby’s fine!” Dipper attempted to calm his father, but to no avail.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only a few weeks old! There’s still plenty of time for it to develop two heads or something! You don’t seem to care about anything but you and your stupid fantasies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about when the kid grows up. Assuming it doesn’t kill itself from depression because you thought it’d be fun to make a freak of nature!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad!” Mabel cried, but he didn’t cease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And assuming that the poor thing came out perfectly fine. What about when it grows up and realized their parents are incestuous freaks!?” He inquired for an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t tell it that I’m the father! We’ve thought all of it through before! Multiple times! We’re not just running a crash course! We’ve planned it all out!” Dipper tried to inform him of their elaborate plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and your goddamn plans Mason! They’ve never worked once and you know it! The kid’s going to grow up and want to know who the father is! You can’t possibly expect them not to!” He continued shouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll just say we don’t know who their dad is!” Mabel jumped into the argument between the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what about when they resort to a DNA test!?” The twins fell silent. He finally got them, “Oh, you didn’t think of that?! I thought you thought of everything? You two aren’t ready to be adults, let alone be parents!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel looked at her mom, who’s been silent since the initial announcement. She didn’t look angry. She looked like she wanted to say something, but was too scared to say something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to abort it, right?! You can’t think it would be best for anyone, especially the kid, if you let it be born!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad! Shut up!” Mabel shouted, “This is my choice and it’s being born, whether you like it or not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then don’t expect my support! Get out of my house!” He shouted loudly. They left the house without a word and Mabel sat on the front steps. She put her elbows on her knees and sobbed into her palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Mabel. We’ve got to go.” Dipper said angrily. She didn’t answer, so he sat down next to her and tried to make her feel better by massaging her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dipper.. are we making a mistake?” She asked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mabel I..” He sighed. The wall he had been building and hiding behind for the past couple years started to crumble. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do?” She asked a little louder and rested her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we just.. we just.. I don’t know.” He couldn’t come up with anything. She looked up at him, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Dip, you always have a plan.” She replied to his lack of an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Mabel. I’ve been faking it for you. I’ve never had a plan. I don’t know what I’ve been doing for the past four or five years.” He admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then keep faking it broseph! No need to fix what isn’t broken!” She tried to cheer him up, but her brother was finally breaking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if Dad’s right?” He asked, defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if we messed up? What if I’m not ready to be a father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then just be his uncle durr!” She attempted to make him laugh. He didn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if the baby does have health complications?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mason Pines! I started crying on these steps so you would cheer me up! Not so you could wallow with me!” She finally got him to look up from the dirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what do you think we should do?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I guess we just see where life takes us.” She replied. She thought it was bizarre how fast they switched roles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We go home.” She answered. They got up from the steps and Dipper started walking towards the car, but turned around when he noticed Mabel walking towards the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” He questioned, half expecting her answer to be something cheesy like “this is home” or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot my bowl.” She answered and stepped inside. He rolled his eyes and ran in after her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>